1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a return device for a drawer, which is related to the slide rail of the drawer and can enable the drawer to be pushed back effortlessly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people have a growing request for quality life, most of them want their home to be clear and neat, hence various storage devices are necessary. The most basic storage device in office or home is the drawer which can be used in different kinds of furniture.
Conventionally, both the drawer and the corresponding furniture must be provided with slide rails for enabling the drawer to be pulled out or pushed back. Furthermore, a return device 10 capable of returning the drawer automatically to initial position appeared on the market, as shown in FIGS. 1-3, which comprises a fixing member 11, a pulling member 12, two elastic members 13, a slide block 14 and an actuator 15. The fixing member 11 is formed with a track 111 and a positioning concave 112 at one end of the track 111. The pulling member 12 is slidably disposed on the fixing member 11 and formed with a slide slot 121. The two elastic members 13 are sleeved on the slide rod 113 and each have both ends connected to the fixing member 11 and the pulling member 12. The slide block 14 is formed with a flange 141, and a protrusion 142, 143 on each side of the flange 141. The protrusions 142, 143 can be received in the slide slot 121 of the pulling member 12 and the track 111 of the fixing member 11. The actuator 15 is formed with an actuating slot 151 for accommodation of the protrusion 142 of the slide block 14, and the protrusion 142 of the slide block 14 can be driven by the actuator 15 to slide in and out of the positioning concave 112 of the track 111. When the slide block 14 is positioned, the pulling member 12 will compress the elastic members 13, and when the slide block 14 is not positioned (disengaged from the positioning concave 14), the elastic members 13 will be decompressed to push the drawer back to its initial position.
The positioning concave 112 of the above conventional drawer returning devices is designed to be perpendicular to the sliding direction of the drawer, so that the force applied by the user to disengage the positioning member from the positioning concave 112 must be relatively large, then the drawer can be returned automatically. With countless trials and efforts, the author of the present invention has finally made a return device for a drawer, which not only can be disengaged from the positioning state easily to make the drawer move back automatically, but also is capable of effectively reducing the noise produced by the elastic member and plastic member during returning motion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.